A New Life, A New Destiny
by Skendo
Summary: After the final battle, Harry wakes up to find that everyone he knows and loves has died in the fight. Full of grief and desperation he goes to the only place that won't overwhelm him with memories of magic: Privet Drive. However his life is turned upside down when he encounters S.H.I.E.L.D. Will he be able to cope, and use his magic to help S.H.I.E.L.D? AU end of DH. No Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers**

This is my first FanFiction, so please let me know if you spot and mistakes (grammar or otherwise!)

Silence. Deafening silence. The light breeze brushed the faces of the still crowd. Harry stared at Voldemort, his body crumpled on the floor. His friends and teachers in the crowd stood in shock. Suddenly a roar of cheering and shouts of over-whelming joy was heard throughout the courtyard. People were hugging their fellow comrades and straining over the crowd for their loved ones.

"Harry?"

Harry felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, as he stared down at the still body that had haunted so many dreams, and taken so many lives.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked again. "It's over, you did it. He's dead. Voldemort's dead."

Harry was pulled out of his daze and felt a surge of relief, he turned to look at Hermione and Ron. His best friends looked tired, concerned and worn out, with dried blood stains splashed on their torn clothes.

A smile slowly crept on to his face. "I did, didn't I? It is finally over!" His smile grew to a wide grin, he threw his head back and yelled happily. "Haha! It is finally over!" He grabbed his best and closest friends in the world and hugged them with all his might.

They jumped up and down, laughing and whooping with joy, whilst tightly hugging each other.

"We did it! It's over!" They cried happily.

For anyone looking over, they would have seen the relief and pressure from the past seven years dancing off the three youngsters. They would have seen the pure delight and joy surrounding them. And they would have seen three teenagers who absolutely and unconditionally cared and loved one another with all their hearts.

However, this went un-noticed, as the rest of the crowd suddenly stopped and looked around them. Surrounding the perimeter of the castle's courtyard were dozens of death eaters, trolls and dark creatures.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU KILLED THE DARK LORD!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron spun round and faced the screaming voice. Bellatrix stood, her eyes red raw with blazing fury, her black hair standing wildly around her horror struck face.

"You thought you won? YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD WON? Well no!" She sang in a voice lined with pure hatred and insanity. "You will watch _POTTER_. You will watch as your beloved friends die in front of you. Their screams will shake your core." She laughed. "And then once we have finished with them, we will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Harry was torn from his friends and found himself roughly thrown against one of the few remaining walls, by an unknown force.

"_Petrificus Totalus_._" _Bellatrix screamedwith her wand pointed at Harry, her face twisted with rage. Harry's limbs seized up and he felt himself frozen in place. He watched helplessly as his fellow classmates and comrades were struck down around him, their pain filled and terrified screams drowned his ears. His face filled with tears and his throat raw from screaming trying to help his friends.

"HERMIONE!? RON!?" He tried to spot his friends in the carnage surrounding him.

"Harry?!"

"Harry, help us!"

"Where's Harry Potter?"

"Help us!"

Harry could hear the sounds of terrified cries for help from crowd. He fought against the invisible binds that held him, but he was struck in place. "Think Harry, think. What can I do? How do I get out of this?" He thought as he searched his mind for something, anything that could free him. "Wandless magic! Never done this before but I'm desperate!" He though with a grimace. "_Finite Incantatem._" He thought. "_Finite Incantatem._" He repeated, this time in a low whisper. He stayed frozen in place. "_FINITE INCANTATEM_!" He half growled half yelled, focusing his magic and picturing the spell in his mind. Suddenly he felt a surge of power run through him, and his legs felt the weight of his body. He crumpled to a heap on the floor, unable to steady himself in time. He felt weak, as if all of his energy had suddenly vanished. "What's happening?" He wondered. He struggled to his feet and stole a glance around him. He felt a fresh wave of guilt and remorse wash over him as he realized that whilst freeing himself, most of his friends and comrades had fallen. He felt a stab of fear as he failed to spot Hermione or Ron in the few remaining people left fighting. He moved to help them, when he saw a flash of something behind him.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

All of a sudden he felt slashes of pain over his entire body realized that cuts and knife-like wounds were appearing over his body. Through the pain he recognized it as the same spell he had used on Malfoy the previous year. He spun round, but still feeling weak from the wandless magic and the current spell, he stumbled in a daze.

Harry looked up to see that the caster of the spell was Bellatrix.

"Oh, would you look at this, Potter did wandless magic in a pathetic attempt to free himself. Oh no!" She sneered in a mock cry. "You see, your little stunt there has left you weakened and vulnerable. Did that ridiculous excuse for a headmaster, _Dumbledore_ forget to mention that?"

"Don't insult him". Harry yelled, raising wobbly to his feet, wand ready in his hand, despite that fresh wave of blood flowing from his cuts. "You don't have the right to even say his name!"

"He was a fool" Bellatrix spat. "He pinned all of his hope on a 17 year old boy!"

"Yeah, the 17 year old boy, who just obliterated Voldemort." Harry responded with an empty laugh.

He saw a flash of anger on Bellatrix's face, and was suddenly painfully aware of the silence that engulfed the castle. From the corner of his eye, he saw Death Eaters approaching from all sides, watching Bellatrix and Harry.

"You may have killed the Dark Lord, but we – ". She waved her wandless arm to the side, indicating the ever increasing numbers of Death Eaters, " – his most loyal followers will continue his work and spread the message that muggles, mud bloods and traitorous half-bloods shall know their place! They are scum, they are filthy bad blood contaminating the noble and powerful pure blood families." She smiled a cold smile. "and you, _Potter_, you shall die now. Granted, we would all love to see you suffer for a very long time, however given your habit of avoiding death and stirring trouble, I will kill you now." She tilted her head to the side for a second. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a _little_ fun before, would it?"

The Death Eaters by now had surrounded him and all jeered and stamped their feet along with Bellatrix's haunting cackle that sent shivers down Harry's spine. He braced himself ready to fight back but found that he could barely lift his wand arm. The wandless spell had completely drained him of any energy, he had left of his already sparse supplies after his months on the run and the battle.

"Of course". Bellatrix continued looking down at Harry with twisted glee. "It's not just me enjoying this sweet revenge."

"_Crucio_!" She yelled.

Harry suddenly felt agonizing pain spread like wild-fire over his body, and fell to the ground, convulsing from the pain. He clamped his mouth shut as to not give her the benefit of hearing him scream. As he tried to block out the every growing pain, he saw flashes in his mind of people, people who dead. "Dead because of me." He thought guiltily. He tried to shut out the images and voices, but the crucio pain dulled his awareness and strength, so they grew stronger until he came back to consciousness.

The remaining Death Eaters raised their wands to him, Harry felt sick with fear at the sight.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Incendio Duo"_

He heard a chorus of spells being shot at him, the many crucio's caused unbearable pain, he suddenly felt extra hot burning sensations. As hard as he tried, he could not stop his screams, erupting. His vision darkened and he became aware of tight ropes twisting and gripping him, he struggled to breathe as he slowly lost consciousness and gave in to the darkness. But even in his dreams, the pain continued and the sounds of the cold, taunting voices of Death Eaters who had invaded his mind, shook him.

After what felt like hours, he realized the intense pain was lessoning, until all that was left was Bellatrix holding her Cruciatus Curse, until she too released the spell**. **

Eventually Harry became aware of a presence near his head, Bellatrix was crouched down breathing into his ear. "You are going to die now Harry." Her voice holding a hint of a fake motherly affection. "I want you to have a present before you go though."

She stood up. "Harry, look over here. That's it."

From his position, upon the ground on his back staring up at the sky with unseeing eyes, he moved his neck a little to his left. He gasped as pain shot through him at the action. He became aware of his body lying in a thick pool of his own blood, and wondered how he was still alive with the amount of pain and intense injuries he had endured. "Probably a spell to keep me alive for longer so they could have _their fun."_ He thought to himself.

Bellatrix stepped to the side to reveal two shapes. Harry squinted his muscles as much as he could bare, with the after effects of his torture sending electric-like shocks through his nerves.

"Oh Merlin, Harry. What did they do to you?"

Harry jolted and realized the familiar voice belonged to Hermione.

"Gee mate, you look rough." Ron said, trying to cover his anger and sympathy for his friend, lying broken and dying on the floor, with a false humor.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry croaked. "You're alive? I thought I had lost you. Or am I imagining it again?"

Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Ron.

"I spoke to you both, and Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. You said it was my fault, that you were dead." He murmured, barely awake now.

"Oh Harry, no! That's not – " Hermione started with tears in her eyes.

"Anyway!" Bellatrix interrupted, dancing back into view. "As much as we are enjoying this sickening and short lived reunion. We must really be moving on. You see, you, you and you" She pointed to the golden trio in turn." Are going to die now." She laughed.

She moved to her place at Harry's feet as two Death Eaters shoved and pushed Hermione and Ron to positions either side of Harry. He felt Hermione shakily take his hand and Ron doing the same on this other side. He tried to ignore the burning pain that grew on his hands and shot up his arms, from the contact on his bare skin.

"Those two first." She said the Death Eaters. "I want to see his face when they die"

"No …" Sobbed Hermione from her place at Harry's side. "Please don't do this." She began openly crying.

"Um, guys … I love you two, you know that right? Never said it before but it's true." Ron said quietly. He began to sniff and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Me too. I mean, love you both too, so much." Hermione said between tears. Harry copied Ron's movement and squeezed her hand, ignoring the burning that followed.

"I'm sorry." He croaked from his raw throat. "I'm sorry for what happened, and what will happen, and I – ".

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Two bursts of green light shot from the Death Eater's wands before Harry had a chance to finish.

"NO!" Harry sobbed, trying to twist himself to face Ron. "No Ron, wake up. Open your eyes. Please." He turned to face Hermione on his other side, and shook her arm, his body now oblivious to the fiery pain in his current mental state of overwhelming grief . "M'ione, please don't leave me. Please come back." He released the tears and cried. He cried in anger of Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, he cried in grief for the many people he had lost, and he cried for the pain that once again had attacked his senses, which was threatening to take him to the darkness.

"There! Told you it would be worth watching." Bellatrix crowed. She laughed and clapped her hands with glee at Harry crying and sobbing in the background. "But now." She said with an air of seriousness. "It's your turn."

She stepped closer and looked deep into Harry's eyes. He saw the black depths of her eyes, holding no emotion.

"_Avada Kedavra_." She whispered almost lazily.

Harry saw a green light speed towards him, and he saw the faces quickly flashing through his mind, of everyone he had ever known and lost, from the dearly loved and cherished, to passing acquaintances he barely knew. The last faces that filled his mind were Hermione and Ron before the green light hit him and he fell victim to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers – I do not make any form of profit from writing this FanFiction, except my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**

_**Thank you so much for the amazing response, I couldn't believe how many of you followed the story so soon after I uploaded it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last **_

_**The second part of this chapter is mainly to see S.H.I.E.L.D's reaction, so there will be a bit of repetitiveness .. sorry **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry slowly became aware of a dim light through his closed eye lids, and felt a small ache starting in his head. He was confused. Feeling the uneven, sticky surface beneath him, he tried to remember what had happened. As he opened his eyes, the bright sky caused him to curse under his breath and clamp them shut again, the throbbing ache in his head increasing.

Slowly opening his eyes again, he averted his gaze away from the bright sun. He blinked and sat up suddenly, looking around he quietly took in his surroundings. The once magnificent castle grounds was littered with rubble and the remnants of fires drifted smoke across the courtyard.

As he took in the sight before him, the memories came flashing back, and the realization set in.

"_YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU HAD WON?"_

"_Their screams will shake your core!"_

"_No Ron, wake up"_

"_M'ione, please don't leave me"_

Harry glanced down and gasped, he rapidly stood up and choked on his tears and stared at the lifeless bodies of his two best friends. "No…" He whispered. He collapsed on to his knees and cried. "IT WAS OVER!" He screamed. "It was finished" He repeated in a low croaky voice. He gently took their cold hands, and held them in his. Lowering his head, he sobbed, howled and screamed into their clasped hands until he felt hoarse and empty. Feeling lifeless and lonely, he placed Ron and Hermione's hands back on the ground, but so they were in each other's hold. After brushing his hands over their faces, closing their eyes, he sat back on his heels, looking at his friend's bodies one last time.

Silently he reached over took Hermione's beaded bag which lay over her shoulder and picked up his wand, which he found on the floor close to where he originally lay. Standing up, Harry walked across the courtyard, past the countless bodies which lay scattered on the ground. As he continued through the castle, he recognized many of the faces and the odd glimpse of red hair. Feeling a wave of nausea he drifted past, trying to bury the guilt and sorrow.

As he exited the castle he took a glance back the school he had thought as home, shaking his head, he continued to walk out towards the boundary of the anti-apparating wards.

He suddenly froze. _"Where do I go?" _He racked his brain for a place of sanctuary, somewhere that wouldn't remind him of his recent pain and losses. "The Burrow." _No, it would be as the Weasley's left it that morning, when they were unaware that this would be their last day. _"Grimwald Place." _Too much guilt, too many happy memories of Sirius, Remus, the Weasley's, Hermione and the Order. _"The Leaky Caldron." _The magical community will be there wanting to know where their loved ones are, who survived, and who won the fight. _With a jolt, he realized the only place with very few happy memories of his friends and family, was Privet Drive. There he would feel no guilt, and would be long since empty, as the Dursley's were sent away to a safe house earlier in the year.

Harry sighed and pictured the house in his mind, focused his magic, and with a twist of his heels, he span on the spot and disappeared with a loud _'pop'_ in the otherwise deathly silent grounds.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile somewhere in America at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.<em>

"What do you mean, _he just vanished?_"

Director Nick Fury was staring at a computer screen, whilst a new S.H.I.E.L.D technician, Agent Western, was squirming uncomfortably next to the Director. Western had been tasked to follow and uncover as much information possible on a Harry James Potter, who had just been located in a Castle in Scotland which had suddenly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, when there had been no previous record of the estate on any archives. But just as suddenly, Potter had vanished from the apparent castle grounds, but not before a strange and unsettling scene unfolded.

*****An Hour Ago*****

**Director Nick Fury's POV**

"_Sir! I found Potter!" Someone called to the Director._

_Fury snapped his head up and shot a glance over to where the voice came from, he narrowed his eyes when his piercing stare landed on a newly recruited nervous-looking agent. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the agent's name. Ah, I'll just call him Agent, he thought. He walked over and peered at the agent's computer screen. "Where is he?" Fury demanded._

'_Agent' visibly gulped before responding. Fury raised one eyebrow in question. "Well he is in Scotland–in a castle–thatwasn'ttherebefore." He rambled in one breath. _

"_What?" Fury questioned. Why can't these so-called agents give me a straight answer, he thought sighing internally._

"_Potter suddenly appeared on our radar in a castle in Scotland, but the castle has only just appeared also. They both came into view at the same time, only, before 5 minutes ago it was a derelict ruins of a castle, of which the origins are unclear and has never seemed to be habited by anyone. But as you can see-" Agent continued pointing at a live video feed on the screen "-it is full of people and strange lights flashing around."_

_By now Fury was aware of the usually busy room, which was normally filled with noise from agents furiously typing away and talking into headsets, instead focused on Fury's conversation. He wasn't surprised, since 6 months ago when three mysterious teenagers suddenly appeared in a busy London street in front of a London double decker bus. S.H.I.E.L.D has had them followed by CCTV tracking and highly trained agents, however they were repeatedly lost and reappeared in completely different places. So by now the three unknowns were popular topics of gossip and somewhat of celebrities within S.H.I.E.L.D._

"_Agent, what exactly am I looking at here?" Fury asked, thoroughly confused. _

"_Well, I'm not completely sure, but it seems as though the kids and some adults are fighting these guys in weird masks and some of them look – well, strange. Anyway, this bald man with the red eyes seems to be in charge of the masked people, and he just strolled in to the courtyard looking kinda manic sir. And this big guy was holding Potter who appears to be unconscious and everyone else has stopped fighting and surrounding Potter and Bald Guy." Agent took a deep breath after rushing through the situation._

"_Where is the sound?"_

"_Erm…well…I'm trying to…"_

"_Get me sound Agent. We need to know what is happening" Fury stated coldly. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Seriously, the standard of agents have definitely dropped since I was recruited, he thought in a grimace._

_He looked over to the screen to see a boy with a sword talking to 'Bald Guy'. God! Now I'm calling him that!_

"_Get me a name for this Bald Guy too, Agent." He requested, and held his emotionless mask whilst Agent frantically clicked and typed on the computer to keep up with Fury's demands. Fury sighed again, and looked around at the rest of the room who were sitting in silence watching the scene unfold in front of them. "Well? Don't just sit there, gaping!" He yelled at the agents surrounding him. "MOVE!" He threw his arms in the air. "I want names, sound. I want to know how a flipping castle just turned up in the middle of Scotland. Out Of Nowhere! I want to know what the hell is going on. And who is HARRY JAMES POTTER?!" _

_A moment of silence was met after Fury's words, then there was a mad flutter of agents tapping away, talking on phones, flicking through papers, and discussing possible theories._

"_Sir, we've got sound in 3, 2, 1."_

_Screams of anguish filled the speakers, as the room watched the video footage – now with added sound. They watched in fascination as the crowd held back some of their own from attacking the masked people, they watched as Potter fell out of 'Big Guy's' hold and shot a light at 'Bald Guy'. They heard the two taunting each other whilst circling, as if ready to pounce. Fury heard Potter call 'Bald Guy' Tom, however he noticed that 'Tom' was not impressed by this. _

_The room continued to watch as the two had a fight of lights, when suddenly Tom fell in to a crumpled heap and the courtyard cheered. _

"_Sir, the two kids next to Potter have been recognized as the other two who appeared in London." Agent piped up._

"_Do we know their identities yet?" Fury asked, not taking his eyes from the unknowns on the screen._

"_No, however the girl referred to Potter as Harry, so that has confirmed his name."_

_Over the next few minutes the room watched in silent horror, as the courtyard went from an apparent joyous party, to death, blood and screams._

"_Whoa! What the hell happened to Potter?" Fury cried as they watched him screaming on the floor with blood pouring from sudden knife wounds. More people surrounded him and they shot more lights at him, causing obvious torture. "He…he's on fire! Oh my god!"_

"_Sir, what do we do? Do we send people in? They're only kids!" A voice asked timidly over the commotion._

_Fury hesitated, they are kids, he thought, but I have no idea what kind of weapons these are. I can't afford to risk my agent's lives. "We do nothing. We have no idea what is happening, and besides, we are in America! It would take too long to get over there to help." Fury finished quietly, almost mournfully._

"_Erm, Sir? Potter called them Hermione and Ron. I can't find any match to them in the database" Agent said quietly, and received a sharp nod of recognition from Fury._

_They watched, some with suspicious glistening eyes, as the three teenagers said their goodbyes to one another as 'Hermione' and 'Ron' were struck down by a green light. _

_Fury heard some sniffs and gasps as Potter yelled and screamed in grief before he too was killed._

_Silence filled the room as the masked people and a crazed woman laughed and kicked at Potter's body. They shot sparks at some of the few remaining walls and killed a few stragglers, then they slowly drifted further in to the castle after taking Tom's body. _

"_Give me something. Anything, about what we just saw." Fury said quietly._

_He drifted over to some paperwork at the back of the room to attempt to drown the previous scenes from his mind. After about half an hour, he heard some commotion. Looking up he saw the live footage from Scotland on the large screen on the main wall, looking around he saw the confused expressions of the 20 or so agents in the room._

"_Sir, it seems that Potter is waking up!" Agent cried._

"_Waking up? I though he was dead." Fury questioned in confusion. He saw others struck down by the strange green light and they failed to move again. He was jolted out of his thoughts upon hearing Potter's screams of anguish at the death of his friends. Once again the room filled with sniffling and gasps at Potter's reaction. After some time, the saw him remove a bag from the girl, and a-stick? from the ground, then he made his way into the castle. _

"_Where is he?" Fury demanded. God! There is now way I am losing him again! Not after all this!_

"_He is in the castle, but when he leaves, we will see him." Agent responded_

"_Ok-wait! What about those other people, the masked people? They couldn't have NOT heard Potter in the courtyard! Where are they?"_

"_Erm, I'm not sure Sir. They must either be deep in the castle or snuck out using blind spots"_

"_Hmm. Not good enough Agent." Fury responded in a disappointed tone._

"_Sorry, Sir. Oh! There he has exited the castle. Oh he has stopped, and he has-." Agent stopped with a gulp._

"_What, agent? What happened?"_

"_He's disappeared." _

*****Present Time*****

**Still in Fury's POV**

"I said, what do you mean he disappeared?" Fury repeated staring at the footage in front of him.

"I mean, Sir, that one moment he was there and the next … POP."

"Pop, agent?" Fury growled. "Why are you making these insane noises?" He yelled.

Agent visibly flinched and said in a timid voice. "Well when he vanishes, we hear a noise that sounds ... like ... pop."

"FIND HIM NOW!" Fury started to storm out of the room in the direction on his office, when he was interrupted.

"Sir?" A voice squeaked.

"WHAT NOW?" Fury whipped around glaring manically at the agent.

Another agent decided to help by taking over. "Sir, we have found Potter again. He was spotted from the CCTV in the area of Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England. We are following him now digitally. Oh, it appears he has walked into number 4." She spoke, whilst watching Potter's movements on the screen.

Fury relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good work. Send in a team of high level agents. Orders are to tranq him, without drawing attention, and bring him back to base. We cannot not lose him again. Agent Phillips, I want you to oversee this mission. Understood?" Phillips nodded and walked out of the room talking through her ear piece.

"Agent," Fury started giving orders, but turned around to see him shaking slightly and pale faced. "Erm, take a break, I don't want you fainting in here, messing up the floor." He sighed

The agent nodded, mumbled a reply and shot past fury disappearing round the corner.

Fury turned to an agent next to him. "What the hell is his name again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers – I do not make any form of profit from writing this FanFiction, except my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**

_**Again, thank you so much for the amazing response **__** I cannot believe how many people have viewed this fic!**_

_**The plot starts to develop a little now, so hopefully not much repetitiveness this time.**_

_**Sorry for the delay of Chapter 3, but here is the latest instalment …. Enjoy **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Harry stood in the doorway of number 4 Privet Drive, looking down the darkened hallway he choked out a strangled laugh as he imagined Aunt Petunia's face with the state of her beloved home. The house was dark and gloomy, a trace of dust traced the floor and doorframes. Harry noticed a stale smell lingering in the house, sighing, he forced himself to walk to the living room and collapsed on the floor.

"Why did this happen?" He thought out loud. "Merlin, this is a mess!" He sighed running his hands over this face.

As he lay on his back, he was aware of the numbing pain returning, from his injuries inflicted by Bellatrix's torture session. He realized that his _Sectumsempra_ wounds were still bleeding out, though admittedly slower than normal. Harry removed his t-shirt to inspect the damage, he gasped as the fabric brushed across the raw burnt skin. Standing up to a wave of light-headedness, Harry made his way to the kitchen glancing at his reflection in the glass door. Knife wounds were scattered over his torso, back and arms, and in the spaces between were areas of burnt skin from the _Incendio Duo _spell. Looking closer Harry saw faint lines on his skin as if black veins were crawling their way throughout his body, with a jolt he realized that they were the scars from exposure to an exceptionally long _Crucio_. Harry stretched over to the kitchen tap for the hot water, staring at the tap he bunched his brows in confusion. "Where's the damn water?" He muttered. Experimenting with the cold tap he became increasingly frustrated. "Come on!" He cried thumping the taps, sobbing, he felt to the floor clutching his legs and burying his face into his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours later<strong>

"OK, surround the house and stand by. We don't know exactly where the target is or his current power or health status. Keep your eyes and ears open. Any questions? Ok move out, I repeat, move out." Phil Coulson softly spoke into his ear piece, in the corner of his eye he saw his agents respond to his order. He had posted his agents around 4 Privet Drive to take out Harry James Potter by tranquilizer, quietly and without drawing attention.

He crept forward with his own tranq gun in hand, his agents had already entered the house, and were searching the premises.

"Sir, there is no sign of Potter. Repeat Potter has not been found." Coulson heard in his ear piece.

He frowned in confusion, "Potter should be there, team. HQ hasn't alerted us that he has exited the house. Check all areas again."

"But sir, what if he popped away?"

Phil smirked internally, everyone had started referring to his vanishing act as popping, much to Fury's disgust. Just before they left, one of the analyst agents had found that every time Potter popped away, there was a spike in energy readings, so Phil knew if Potter had popped away as HQ would have notified them.

"He's in there agent. Check again."

"Yes sir."

Phil stalked forward after his agents. As he stepped into the house he was aware of a slight musty smell as if the house hadn't been lived in for a while, he peered into through the doorway. His agents were sneaking through the house, investigating every room.

"Has anyone checked the cupboard?" Phil asked, pointing at the small door under the staircase.

The agents looked sheepish and glanced at each other.

"No sir, sorry sir." Stuttered an agent as he walked forward.

He opened the door and shone his torch in. He faltered in his movement and reported in a whisper. "Erm sir, Potter is in here. He seems to be asleep – wait. I think that's blood." He stood aside, handing over the torch and let Phil glance in.

Curled up in the center of the cupboard was Potter, under the spotlight of the torch Phil could make out a steadily growing patch of red liquid. Pulling his head out of the doorway, Phil whispered to the nearest agent to call for a medic team urgently. He stepped aside and allowed for the team to pass him, watching a senior medic crept in to check his vitals.

20 minutes later, S.H.I.E.L.D agents were gathered around Phil outside the house, as a sedated Potter was wheeled out, ready to transfer to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ Medical Facility.

* * *

><p><strong>S.H.I.E.L.D HQ in America<strong>

**Fury's POV**

Fury stood in the main office, gazing at the many Agents working on computers, signing paper work, and talking with their Senior Handlers. He smirked. Every Agent in the room, kept glancing at the TV screen at the front of the room, where security footage showed live coverage of Potter. He looked back at the screen himself. Potter was still asleep in a hospital cot in the room.

The room from the inside, was a small square room, with a single bed (currently occupied), the walls were plain white and the door had no handle. From the outside however, it was a square cell reinforced by steel, lining the walls, with regular sections of one way glass, which acted as a plain wall on the other side. The cell was in the center of a large room, monitored and surrounded by armed guards.

After he had been brought in by Agent Coulson, Fury thought, Potter had been handed over to the Medic team, who treated him. Fury had watched via the cameras and to his (and the not so subtle Agents in the room with him) horror, he had seen the damage of the obvious torture. The Medic team tried their best treating the wounds and burns, but they reported that there were various scars on the boy ranging from months to years old.

The boy had now been asleep for 3 days, and according to the medics, should be waking up soon. Bringing his attention back to the screen, he saw how Potter twitched and talked in his sleep. During previous nightmares he had spoken of a Mione, Ron, Sirius and Cedric among other names and words which were unrecognizable.

"Whatever his backstory is, it's sure as hell a whopper!" Fury murmured to no one in particular.

"You've got that right Sir. How is he?" Fury turned his head and saw that Agent Coulson had appeared at his side whilst he was distracted with his thoughts. He liked Phil, he was a good agent and handler, especially with the troublesome Agents, thinking of Barton and Romanoff in particular.

"According to the medics, he should be alright. Although they had a challenge stopping the bleeding. Whatever those people did to him, it was definitely a powerful thing."

"Right." Phil responded, watching the screen still displaying Potter twitching in his sleep.

From the corner of his eye, Fury watched Phil, he was wringing his hands and staring at the screen. It seemed he was preparing to say something, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

"… Sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sir, how could they do this? Those people I mean. They tortured him. He only looks about 15, but his records say he is 17. We know he has been living rough for the past few months, he's skin and bone, riddled with scars, fresh wounds and other injuries, and he was obviously targeted in that fight. Also sir, the medics records say that he has words carved into his arms. _Blood Traitor, Mudblooder _and _Freak_ and that strange scar on his forehead. What happened to him? How could they do this?" Phil finished his speech, took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face.

"You done?" Fury asked, raising on eyebrow.

Phil gave a sheepish glance towards Fury. "Yeah sir, I'm done."

"Look." Fury turned towards Phil. "We don't know why this happened or who any of these people actually are. But he is here now. We finally have him, and we will get our answers soon. Who knows, maybe he will be a potential Agent in the future. If he can do half the things those other people could do then he could be a worthy S.H.I.E.L.D Agent."

It seemed as though a weight had been lifted off Phil's shoulders, as he visibly relaxed. "May I ask one thing then sir?"

"What?"

"If Potter does decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D then, may I be his handler?" Phil asked.

"If we ask, and depending on his response, then maybe."

Phil smiled. "Thanks sir." He nodded and walked off towards his office, grabbing paper work as he went.

Fury turned towards the screen again, to see that Potter still hadn't woken up. "That depends, of course, on when the boy decides to wake up!" He growled and stalked off to yell at the newbies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know that it takes longer than 4 hours to fly from America to England, but I figured that S.H.I.E.L.D. would have super-fast airplanes/helicopters etc**, **so they would be there in a matter of a few hours.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) It was a tough one to write!**

**Remember, this is my first FanFic, and please review and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers – I do not make any form of profit from writing this FanFiction, except my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**

**So. I have had a couple of hundred words written for a while, but I figured that you guys deserved more than that, so I tried to hash out some more, but the inspiration for this story had just completely and utterly left me. **

**However.**

**Last night at around 11pm, I had a power-cut. Now a sensible person would just go to sleep and hope that the power would be back on in the morning. I'm an odd sort of person. So with the terrifying 100 mph winds threatening to literally smash the windows in and run off with the roof, the dark and spooky corners in my room where all sorts of terrible and scary figments of my imagination were lurking, **_**and**_** the fact that the house was freezing! Let's just say there was no way I was going to sleep! **

**So, here is the result.**** Thank you mother nature for keeping me up all night and terrifying my poor paranoid mind!**

_**Again, thank you so much for the amazing response and lovely reviews, keep em' comin'.**_

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Harry sat on the bed staring at the wall. Since he woke up about half an hour ago in this strange room, nobody had been to explain what was going on. He had inspected every inch of his room, and found it to be increasingly dull. He thought it to be a hospital at first as his injuries were bandaged and treated, then came to the conclusion it was a prison. _I mean, where's the door handle_ he thought, _if this is a hospital then there would be a door handle, or at least something else, other than a bed. _After exploring his bland surroundings, he sat on the bed staring at the wall, trying to figure out his situation. _Do they know I'm a Wizard? Why am I here? How did I even get here? The last thing I remember is crawling into my cupboard at Privet Drive! _

Harry also realised that Hermione's beaded bag containing all his belongings including his wand, was missing. _Ha, good luck to whoever's got them. Only Hermione, Ron and I can open it. _With a jolt, he froze and all the pain and grief that he felt for the loss of his friends came rushing back.

* * *

><p><strong>The SHIELD HQ, Training Room<strong>

"Agent Coulson?"

Phil turned around from discussing defence tactics in one of the training rooms with Agents Barton and Romanoff, to come face to face with another Agent. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Sir, have you seen Director Fury around anywhere? The Potter boy has been awake for 25 minutes."

In the corner of his eye, he saw Clint's head shoot up at the name. Phil smirked as Natasha sharply dug her elbow into other man's side to keep him quiet.

Phil felt a wave of relief at the news, he had found himself oddly concerned regarding the boy's welfare, ever since he had been tasked the mission of overseeing Potter's movements, since his unexpected arrival in London several months ago. He had originally sent Barton and Romanoff off with tracking and observing Potter and his companions, which turned out to be a harder job than initially expected.

"Potter? Isn't that the kid that me and Nat watched?" Clint asked from behind Phil, ignoring Natasha's annoyed sigh.

"Nat and I -" Natasha corrected, glaring at Clint. _He just cannot keep his mouth shut!_ She thought frustratingly, "- and yes he was. He was brought in a few days ago." She looked at Phil questionably. She had heard the rumours floating around HQ, that the mysterious boy had been found, and rushed into the medical bay. But the Agents hadn't been officially told anything.

"I'll explain more _later_." Phil emphasized, which Natasha translated to _when we are away from other eavesdropping agents, eager for some gossip._

Natasha nodded and dragged Clint over to the mats to practice fighting moves. As they danced their way through the various patterns and manoeuvres, Natasha saw Clint keeping one ear on Phil's conversation with the other Agent. "You know," She stated conversationally as she struck her leg behind his, tripping him over onto his back. "It's common curtesy to not listen in on conversations that don't concern you." She smirked as he glared and attempted to retaliate by aiming a punch to her side, which she easily side stepped.

"Ha" He barked out a humourless laugh. "Says the infamous Black Widow, AKA a SHIELD Agent, AKA a spy, AKA someone who regularly eavesdrops for their job!" He twisted himself up, off the mat to a defence stance ready for whatever she may throw at him next. Sure enough, seconds later, a foot came flying at his stomach, which he grabbed and twisted causing her to start falling to the ground, but not before she pushed herself away from the mat with her hands, propelling herself through the air, to fall gracefully onto Clint whilst maintaining her balance. She finished standing over him with an amused look, glancing down at Clint who was sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain and muttering under his breath about evil agents taking advantage on their fellow trusting partners.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" She lectured, throwing a hand out to help him up.

The sound of clapping brought their attention over to Phil, who was watching with grin, and the noticeably absent Agent. "Well done guys, we're finished here now. Go and clean up and meet me in the main office in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's Cell<strong>

_Get a grip Harry! Pull yourself together and get yourself out of here! _Harry had allowed himself a few more minutes to gather his thoughts and plan for an escape. He realised that even though whoever had brought him here had healed him, he was still in a potentially dangerous and unknown situation. In his mind he thought of the few times he had got a glimpse of films involving dissecting aliens, at the Dursley's whilst cleaning up after his lazy family like a house elf.

_Nobody has come to tell me what's going on! _Harry thought glumly. _I'm hungry, bored and really need a pee. _He was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his back against the cold wall, staring at the door, as if willing it to open. He would have tried to apparate out when he first woke up, but he needed his belongings and was concerned with how and why they found him to begin with, in Privet Drive of all places!

Shuffling into a more comfortable position, he shut his eyes and concentrated on picturing his holly and phoenix feather wand in his mind, willing it to appear. Cracking one eye open, he peered around the room. Nothing. _Come on! I've done wandless magic before! I even blew up Aunt Marge-maybe I need to get angry. _

Harry sat there for a few minutes, picturing Uncle Vernon throwing his Hogwarts acceptance letters in the fireplace, Aunt Petunia ranting on about her 'perfectly freakish sister' and Lily's 'good for nothing husband', Dudley mocking him about calling out Sirius and Cedric in Harry's nightmare riddled state, and Aunt Marge accusing James and Lily of 'bad blood' and comparing them to dogs. Still nothing.

_Maybe it takes a while, _he thought. Trying to stretch his hearing range out past the wall of his cell, he listened for any noises of disturbances (i.e. anyone getting hit in the face by a flying magical wand!) He knew it was a risk to the Statue of Secrecy and to his own safety, but why would they have brought him in if they weren't already aware of him, or at least suspicious of his skill set if they were oblivious to the Wizarding World. Still hearing nothing, he tried again, this time picturing the last spell he cast using his wand. Scrunching his eyes shut, he rummaged through his recent memories, skipping through the painful scenes. _The courtyard, trying to remove the binds put on by Bellatrix-_ his eyes sprang open. _I had to remove the binds wandlessly. Why? Of course, I dropped the Elder Wand when I had been caught off guard and thrown into that wall. But where was my wand? _He systematically sorted through his memories, linking them together going backward in time.

- Fighting Voldemort, and telling him about the true ownership of the Elder Wand,

- Using Draco's wand after the events at Malfoy Manor,

- Ron re-joining the camp, and discussing the taboo on Voldemort's name,

- Waking up in the forest after getting injured at Godric's Hollow where Hermione had timidly revealed that_- DAMN! My wand had snapped. Because of that damn snake!_ _How could I forget something like that? Idiot! _

Harry growled in frustration and began pacing the walls of his cell. _That's why the accio won't work, because my wand is technically dead! Draco's won't come to me because I'm not technically it's master. _Harry stopped, hands paused in their movement of tugging his hair out. He cocked his head to the side in thought. _But I am the master of the Elder wand, but I left it on the floor in my cupboard when I went to sleep, so who knows where it is! Worth a shot though!_

He went to stand in the middle of the room, shaking his limbs and shrugging his shoulders in preparation. He pictured the Elder wand in his hand and demanded it to come to him. Suddenly he felt the familiar object grasped in his hand. Silently whooping for joy, he beamed and did a mini internal victory dance. Now he could summon his belongings, there would be no point in escaping to try to search for his things, he would probably end up getting lost in the process.

"Accio Hermione's bag." He attentively stood ready to magic his way out, waiting for the bag to find it's way to the door of his cell, desperately hoping that there weren't many obstructions and that it wouldn't draw attention to itself, too much.

* * *

><p><strong>The S.H.I.E.L.D laboratories<strong>

Agent Maria Hill had seen many things being brought in to the attention of SHIELD over the years. Some dangerous, some puzzling, some boring, some bizarre, the works. She had seen the worlds leading scientists and engineering geniuses working against the clock to create and crack many weird and wonderful things. But, she had _never_ seen these specialists so stumped on an unknown item before. She watched as they poked and prodded at the stick lying innocently on the table before them. The stick that they _know_ can cause horrendous damage and devastation, because they had _seen_ the evidence on the footage, the footage playing on a loop in the corner of the labs, driving the team increasingly crazy.

Both the stick and bag had been frozen, set fire to, dropped from a great height, smashed by a heavy object, bent, twisted, pulled, set on by tools and machinery, and there had been no damage. None! They have had every scans and tests known to man look at them, and nothing had come up. To all intents and purposes, sitting on the table is an ordinary stick. Granted, it's a well-polished, obviously cared for and well sculptured stick with an intricate design. But it is a wooden stick! And the bag? It looks to be an ordinary, small shoulder bag, with a buckle. But it won't open, and cannot be destroyed! It obviously contains something as the contents can be felt from the outside, but it is hard to determine what the shapes are.

Maria activated the communicator set upon her ear. "Coulson?"

A familiar voice crackled into life. "Agent Hill. How are the tests going?"

She scowled at the offending objects. "Nothing yet. It doesn't make any sense! We know that the stick does something and there is something inside the bag, but all the scans say they are an ordinary stick and bag, but the tests fail to destroy both! Not even the slightest scratch. We have two contradicting results and the team is more confused than they were to begin with!"

She heard a chuckle and scowled again. "Your face will stick like that Agent Hill"

"Quit spying on me!"

"I'm not, I'm just watching the footage of the labs to see what has gotten the, normally collected and calm Agent Hill so flustered."

Maria looked up at one of the cameras in the lab and shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what's your status?"

"I'm currently with Romanoff and Barton, filling them in about the recent going on, regarding Potter. I figured that in case of an emergency it would be best if they knew what is going on, and the possible threats."

"Have you shown any of the footage, up to and including the fight at that castle?"

"Yeah, everything."

In the background, she heard the cries filled with anguish and horror, and remembered the scenes from the footage from when Potter found his friend's bodies. She shivered, knowing full well it had nothing to do with being cold. Clearing her throat, she collected herself and brought her attention back to the present. "How is the progress with the castle in Scotland?"

"No change. Equipment is still failing a mile from the site, and when Agents get close they either collapse unconscious, or forget what they are doing and run away thinking they have something else to do. It's bizarre."

"Ok, keep me informed of any changes."

"Understood, Coulson out."

In the silence following Coulson's departure via the communicator, Maria leant against the wall watching the scientists still trying to figure out the stick and bag. Although the trained SHIELD Agent within her stood ready for action at a moment's notice, she allowed her mind to drift to the mysterious castle in the Scottish Highlands.

Fury had sent out teams of SHIELD Agents to investigate the castle and to see if there were any threats remaining there or if there were any survivors. But it was only thanks to the highly trained pilots of the aircrafts that nobody was killed or injured, when the aircrafts and all the other electrical goods suddenly cut out and stopped working for no apparent reason, a mile from the castle grounds. No matter what they tried they couldn't fly or drive close to the castle. So, the Agents walked, but after only a few meters more, half of them just blacked out, and the other stopped dead, spun on the spot and ran back the way they had come. When asked _'what the hell are you doing?'_ – curtesy of Director Fury via communicators, they had just stated that they left the oven on, or they had another mission to go to, or they had to let the dog out or something else stupid and once again unexplainable.

_Unexplainable. _Maria thought, _that word just sums everything up, regarding the Potter boy and the events surrounding him. Vanishing from place to place around the UK, powers displayed by a wide range of people-some of which are not on any database or records, seemingly normal objects when its clearly evident that they are definitely _not_ normal, and electric failures and some kind of mind control. Unexplainable indeed._

Maria was pulled from her musings when suddenly there was an unnatural breeze in the lab. She looked around apprehensively, hand already reaching to her communicator, when there was a bright flash of light and the stick disappeared right from a scientist's hand. He spun round and started babbling nonsense.

"I-erm-I didn't-that wasn't me. I don't understand. How can that-but it can't-but it did. But it shouldn't be able to-"

"SHUT UP!" Maria screeched at him. Quickly activating her communicator, "Director Fury?"

"Agent Hill." Came the immediate response.

"Sir, we have a situation in Lab 3. The stick suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. I repeat the stick has disappeared."

"WHAT! Why do things keep disappearing?! Keep watching that bag. I'll be right there with a team. Fury out." The line was cut off abruptly.

Maria called for order amongst the panicking scientists, and had them calmed down when Fury came storming in a minute later with Coulson, Romanoff, Barton and some other Agents at his heels.

"What's new Hill?" He snapped out.

She stood to attention. "Nothing new Sir. The bag is still there and untouched, from what we can tell anyway."

Fury stalked forward looking at the bag with a suspecting gleam in his eye. "Someone bring up the footage from the last 3 minutes of the Potter boy now, and find out if he has that stick."

Suddenly Maria's and everyone else's attention was on the bag, which had twitched slightly.

"Someone grab it! Don't let it-" Fury's order was cut off when the bag suddenly rose into the air and shot towards the open door, smacking into Barton's head on the way, in an attempt to dodge Romanoff's lunge to catch it. The bag sped to freedom swooping and weaving to avoid the many hands trying to grab it. Maria watched with a carefully hidden amused smirk, as the small beaded bag, once again bested SHIELD's greatest Agents.

The desperate party chased the bag from corridor to corridor, as it took out the _many _poor unlucky Agents with a hard smack to the head, as the bag hit anything in its path. Even the doors, Maria noted as it seemingly sped up to smash its way through the glass.

Fury slowed first as the bag smashed its way through the last remaining glass door that stood before Potter's cell. It hovered outside, repeatedly banging on the door, as if to gain the attention of the occupant. Fury made frantic hand gestures, ordering the Agents where to stand, as one by one the locks on the door, both normal and electric slid open, as if by an invisible hand. Everyone tensed, pointing their guns-or in Barton's case, his bow-at the door as it slowly creaked open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So here you go, chapter 4. Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Review it and let me know what you think! **

**P.S – It wasn't until I had finished writing this chapter and had proof read it, that I noticed that a line from Natasha is actually a line that Loki uses in the movie. This wasn't intended! But see if you can spot it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers – I do not make any form of profit from writing this FanFiction, except my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others.**

* * *

><p><span>Questions<span>

"_**What happens to the Death Eaters?" **_**From Guest**

The last we saw of the remaining Death Eaters, is when they entered Hogwarts. So from the perspective of Harry, SHIELD and you guys, their current whereabouts are unknown. I'm afraid I can't reveal any more apart from, they are still alive, and the Ministry of Magic have by now been alerted to the Battle that took place. This will be included a little in this chapter, but the Death Eaters won't return until later chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you for all of your reviews :) Each one gives me the incentive and motivation to keep writing! Having said that … sorry for the wait! I had the most rubbish writer's block, but I decided to just hash it out for you guys. So, apologies if it isn't great and if there are typos but Ta-Da! It's finally here :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sat in the cell, resting his head on his hands, Harry waited to hear some disturbance from outside where his bag should appear. He hoped beyond all hope that it didn't draw any unwanted attention to it. The last thing he needed was to be re-captured on his wayout of here … _wherever here was!_

Suddenly he heard a noise outside, "so life _does_ exist outside this room", he murmured as he moved towards the door. He placed his ear against it to listen more closely. There was a gentle knocking which Harry presumed to be his bag. Gripping the Elder wand tightly, he cast _Alohomora_ at the door and heard several locks and bolts sliding and clicking open.

He took a deep breath, stepped forward, and pushed the door open. Stepping out of the doorway he looked to the left first to check for guards, seeing no one, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked to the right. Harry froze.

"Erm … hi?"

The sound of guns cocking met his ears in response and _is that a bow?_

* * *

><p>15 minutes later<p>

"Gah!" Harry suddenly shot bolt upright, at least as upright as anyone could get when their hands and torso were bolted down to a cold, uncomfortable, metal chair. He tried to squint in the semi-dark room, in which he appeared to be trapped in. "Merlin, why's it always me? Now I know how Neville felt" he grumbled under his breath.

"I don't believe you are in a position to be asking the questions, Mr Potter". A deep voice came from the corner of the room.

Immediately Harry stiffened and frantically looked around for the threat. "Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want with me?" He noticed a metal table sitting about a metre in front of him with a chair, looking comfier than his, on the other side.

The voice spoke again in a bored and condescending tone. "Did you not just hear what I said? I'm the one asking the questions here."

Harry registered that the voice sounded American, _what the heck am I doing in America? Or maybe it's just a creepy American dude, that likes dark rooms and hiding in corners, in Britain. _He shuffled in his chair, and discreetly tested his wrist movement in the shackles.

"If you even think about attempting that mumbo-jumbo crap, my sniper will shoot you with another dart so fast, you won't even have time to blink." The mystery voice threatened. "Only next time you'll be waking up in something worse than wrist, body and leg restraints."

_Ah, maybe not so discreet- wait, leg restraints? _Looking down as far he could with the metal bar restricting his torso, he saw the dim light reflecting off shackles around his leg. _Oh man, I'll get pins and needles later_. "Was there a point to cutting off the circulation to my legs or is that just your only source of entertainment in this otherwise dull room?" He asked snappily.

"Quite the attitude you have there." Harry was starting to see a silhouette of a figure from the same corner of the voice, as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yeah, well that happens when someone went through kind of a lot yesterday and has been locked up in a frankly boring room for hours on end, with nothing to do except look at the same four white walls." He stated, aware that he started to sound frantic. _Keep it together. Think of Uncle Vernon's speech before a business deal; Cool, calm and collected, keep cool, calm and collected, keep cool, calm and-_

"Days."

"Huh?" ... _collected, keep cool, calm and collected, keep cool-_

"You have been here for days Mr Potter."

… _calm … and …_

"WHAT? Days? But I … yesterday … I … I literally woke up … like an hour ago, what do you mean days?" Harry knew that his voice had gone horribly high pitched at the end, but he didn't care, _I couldn't have been asleep for that long, and if I had then where are the Ministry of Magic officials. Surely they have been looking for me?! They would use some fancy secret way of finding lost wizards! Wouldn't they?_

The voice sighed and from the darkened corner, a tall imposing man emerged. Closer inspection showed the man wore an eye patch over one eye and a black leather trench coat upon his shoulders. He walked forward and placed his hands on the table with a sigh.

"Look, I'm gonna be straight with you. We saw you on the satellite feed with two kids several months back." Harry's mouth went dry when he realised that the man was talking about Ron and Hermione. "We kept you on surveillance whilst the three of you were bunny hopping from one place to the next."

Harry's eyes were wide in shock. It didn't even occur to them that the muggles would be able to spot them on cameras, let alone follow them around the country! "You were able to follow us?" He asked in mix of an awed and horror stuck whisper.

"Shut up, I'm doing the talking." The man moved into the spare chair and held Harry's gaze. "Yes I had you followed. You were unknowns with unknown powers and it's our job to keep this world safe." Harry felt himself automatically relax slightly at that. If this man was in favour of keeping the world and its occupants alive, then maybe he wouldn't be as inclined to hurt Harry, regardless of what he thought the man was capable of. "For 9 months I had highly trained operatives following you in person and via cameras on a screen, then one day out of the blue a castle out of all things suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Scotland, in which the most brutal and fatal fight took place." Harry's breath hitched. "Know anything about that?" The man's gaze hardened, and seemed to pierce Harry's thoughts. Out of instinct Harry slammed down his Occlumency shields.

Behind those barriers, Harry's mind was running through thoughts and theories a mile a minute. If the anti-muggle wards had fallen then maybe the rest of the Wizarding World was at risk. What if there were hordes of muggles currently walking through Hogwarts? Would they see the magical castle in all its glory or the dilapidated state in which uninvited muggles were meant to see? But even if they saw the true image of Hogwarts, they would probably be preoccupied with the devastation the battle left behind.

"So?" Harry was jolted out of his thoughts.

"Sorry what?"

"What do you have to say to that?" The man prompted.

"Have to say to what?" Within the memories, Harry had lost track of what caused that direction of thought in the first place.

The man had a look of irritated exasperation. "Are you deliberately being stupid? Tell me! What are you? How do you teleport? What was that fight about, and HOW THE HELL DID THAT FRICKING CASTLE APPEAR … OUT OF NOWHERE?" At the end of his rant, the man was yelling and towering over the table towards Harry within spitting distance.

Feeling overcome with anger at the audacity of the man who had drugged him, kidnapped him, tied him up, and was now yelling at him. Harry had had enough. "Who are you to ask me that? What gives you the right? It's nothing to do with you what I am or what I can do! I'm so fed up with people expecting or demanding things from me. All my life I've been dragged, shoved, pushed and pulled by people like you. ENOUGH! It ends now." Breathing heavily and giving his best angry stare, Harry felt quite confident and satisfied with his speech. It felt good to finally let out all the frustration that had been pent up since the first time Uncle Vernon locked him in his cupboard and Aunt Petunia insulted his parents, even if it was to a complete stranger who seemed to have been shocked into silence.

The stillness in the room started to drag on.

And on.

And on.

Until the man seemed to snap out of his state of astonishment. _It's almost as if nobody has ever yelled at him. Hmm maybe that's why he is turning a startling shade of red …_

"It is my business because I make it my business! It is my job to find any dangers which threaten the security of this Nation. No, this world! It's people like you that have to be monitored and if needed, to be taken down, which I am prepared to do if I see it necessary!" The man steadily got louder and louder, as he ranted on.

"I'M NOT DANGEROUS! You have no right!"

What happened next went unnoticed by the two males in the room as they were so caught up in their 'conversation'.

As the shackles around Harry's legs snapped off in sparks, a sniper dart was shot from one of the corners of the room. However, before it could come into contact with Harry, a blue transparent shield materialised around Harry, so the dart which was filled with a sedative designed to knock someone out for 15 minutes, simply bounced off.

"Well as long as you are on American soil. I have every right!" The man punctuated his statement by punching the table with his fist.

"I'M ONLY ON AMERICAN SOIL, BECAUSE YOU KIDNAPPED ME, YOU IMBACILE!" The arm restraints flew off through the shield and hit the opposite wall with a bang, as a second dart was blocked.

"Yeah! Well I'm Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The final barrier gave away with a groan of the metal, and Harry stood up and slammed his hands on the table with his face inches away the newly named Nick Fury.

"I'm Harry James Potter, and I'M A BLOODY WIZARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So here you go, chapter 5. Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions? PM any questions you have. Review it and let me know what you think! **

**- Skendo**


End file.
